


Snowflakes (Chris Evans x You)

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, captainofherheart, chris evans fanfic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart





	Snowflakes (Chris Evans x You)

Only a few sporadic flakes had been falling when you, Chris, and Dodger had first started your walk around the neighborhood on Christmas Eve.  They began falling a bit faster as you made the turn that would loop back towards the house. 

Delicate white snowflakes swirled around, coming down a bit heavier and giving the illusion that you were trapped inside of a giant snow globe.  While Dodger did his business, you and Chris enjoyed a moment of awe at the beauty of nature. He stuck his tongue out to catch some snow and you followed suit  The snow always had a magical way of making you both feel like kids again. Everything turned quiet; the world was at peace. 

As you got closer to the house, the flakes changed and became large, wet, white clumps.  Dodger had pretty much ignored the wispy kind, but these caught his attention. Once they began landing on his fur, he decided they were the enemy and must be stopped.  His head was whipping back and forth, loud barks emanating from him as he leapt at the balls of snow to eat and squash the intruders beneath his paws. 

Chris took off the leash, upon reaching home, and you held each other as you watched Dodger prance in the snow, which was now beginning to stick.

Chris leaned over and kissed your nose, then looked around in wonder and said, “Guess we’ll be having a white Christmas after all.”


End file.
